Too Close to Home
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: A serial killer case becomes very personal for Charlie.
1. Prologue

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Prologue

**The Los Angeles area had been terrorized by a killer for the past three months. His primary target had been a small college campus, striking on Thursday nights. Six students had been murdered when the killings abruptly stopped. Because DNA on the first victim matched the unknown DNA in a series of murders in San Francisco, the FBI had been called in.**

**Agent Don Epps stretched his knotted muscles and sighed. They'd gone over everything and still nothing. If the killer was following the same pattern as San Francisco, the next attack would take place in two days. It would be one of two campuses; either the Lindstrom Academy or the small scientific institute known as Calsci.**

**Terry Lake set a cup of coffee on Don's desk and asked, "Has Charlie come up with anything we can use?"**

**Don shook his head. "Not yet. He said that the close proximity of the attacks is making it hard to determine where any hot zones are."**

"**Well, if we don't get a break soon, Charlie's going to have more data to work on," she said grimly.**

**Don looked up at David Sinclair and said, "I want detailed maps of both campuses. Let's see if we can isolate probable areas where the killer might strike. Maybe if we're really lucky, we'll catch him in the act. Before he kills his next victim."**


	2. Chapter 1

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 1

**The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day at Calsci. In the Mathematics department Professor Charles Eppes closed his text book and said, "Don't forget to study for the test tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, Yeah, Professor. We know," one of the girls said. She gathered up her books and headed for the door, quickly followed by the rest.**

**Charlie watched them leave, waiting for the classroom to empty before walking over to the chalkboard. After giving the somewhat simplistic equations one last look, he picked up an eraser and began to methodically clean off the board.**

**A knock on the door drew his attention to where his colleague Professor Larry Fleinhardt stood in the doorway. "Charles, am I interrupting anything?"**

"**Nope. I was just getting ready to head out," Charlie replied. He set down the eraser and dusted off his hands. "So, what can I help you with?"**

**I was hoping that you might be able come up with some calculations to go with my latest dimensional theory."**

"**No problem. I'll see what I can come up with tomorrow," Charlie replied. He began straightening papers on his desk. "Right now I'm helping Don out with a project."**

"**Trying to predict the unpredictability of humans?" Larry asked.**

"**Yeah. Something like that. Hey, why don't you walk with me over to my office? You can spell out exactly what you want," Charlie suggested. He picked up his books and headed for the door.**

"**An excellent idea, Charles," the older man agreed. He stepped out of the room and waited for Charlie to lock up.**

"**So, exactly what do you want?" Charlie spoke over his shoulder as they headed for the stairs.**

"**It's actually quite simple," Larry started to explain."**


	3. Chapter 2

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 2

**After parting company with Larry at the faculty building, Charlie retrieved his bike and quickly headed for home. In the years that he'd been at Calsci, first as a student and now as faculty, he had established a number of routes to get him to and from the campus, including shortcuts. One in particular was a narrow path that ran past a half acre of thick trees and brush just off the northern edge of the campus. Far from the illumination of the street lights, it was a route that the young man rarely took after nightfall.**

**Just as soon as he arrived home, Charlie headed straight for the work he'd reluctantly put aside the night before; the work of trying to find out the 'hot zone' for the Campus Killer, as the press had dubbed him. Opening up the notebook with the work he had done during his lunch hour, he began to painstakingly recheck each calculation.**

**Alan Eppes was in the kitchen fixing the evening meal. Hearing the door open, he spoke without looking. "The meat loaf will be done in half an hour so don't too engrossed in your work." Getting no response from his youngest son, he shook his head. Sometimes talking to Charlie was like talking to a brick wall when he was completely focused on some tricky problem. **

**Don parked his vehicle in the driveway and slowly got out. All afternoon he'd debated whether to tell Charlie that his school was a possible target. But having that information might help to calculate where the 'hot zone' was. But even if they located a place to start, there was the possibility the killer couldn't be identified by DNA before he claimed his next victim. It was a tough call but the need for information won out. It was not going to easy facing his younger brother.**

**Charlie was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up startled and said, "Don, you know I don't like being snuck up on like that."**

"**Charlie, I think sometimes an invading army could surround this place and you wouldn't even notice unless they disturbed your work," Don replied. "Anyway, it got your attention."**

"**Have you got anything more for me to work with? Charlie asked his attention focused on Don.**

"**As a matter of fact, I do. We have been able to determine two possible places where the killer may strike next."**

"**Good. What are they?" Charlie asked, eagerly reaching for his pen and a blank sheet of paper.**

"**One is the Lindstrom Academy," Don replied. He paused for a moment. "The other is Calsci"**

**Charlie let the pen fall from his fingers as he stared at Don, a stunned look on his face. Calsci was his world; it was where he taught the concepts of higher mathematics to sometimes less than enthusiastic students, most of the people he knew were there. He didn't even want to imagine the possibility that one of his students could be the next victim.**


	4. Chapter 3

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 3

"**Donny, I didn't hear you come in. Are you staying for…" Alan's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Charlie. "What happened?"**

"**I just stopped by to talk to Charlie. It was something that couldn't be said on the phone," Don replied, heading for the sink for a glass of water.**

"**Obviously not," Alan commented, following Don. He lowered his voice. "What did you say to him?"**

"**What he needed to know. That Calsci is possibly where the Campus Killer will strike next," Don said briefly.**

"**So that's what you've been working on together. How possible?"**

"**It's going to be either that or another campus" He set the glass of water in front of Charlie. "Come on. You can't fall apart now."**

**Charlie was already starting to pull himself together. "I'm okay…That news was just a little…unexpected." He reached for the glass of water.**

"**Look, I'm gonna make sure we have agents and police covering the campus. You just keep working on your calculations and maybe this will help you determine where the hot zone is," Don said. He patted Charlie's shoulder before heading for the door.**

"**Not before I fix you a quick sandwich," Alan insisted.**

"**All right," Don gave up. He watched as his father fixed two thick sandwiches. "One is enough."**

"**Let me guess, you're working late and that means Terry is also. The extra one is for her. There's still plenty left for Charlie and myself."**

"**Thanks. She'll appreciate it." He lowered his voice. "I really didn't want to tell Charlie. But its better that he finds out now."**

"**If you say so," Alan said. "As soon as you leave, I'll see if I can pry your brother away from his work long enough to eat."**

"**Lots of luck on doing that," Don said. He picked up his sandwiches and headed for the door.**

**Terry was in the office, going through the files of the latest series of attacks. She was trying to see if there was some overlooked piece of evidence that would lead to the killer.**

"**Don't bother. We've already been over everything with a fine tooth comb. Several times," Don told her, setting the sandwiches on his desk.**

"**Hey, those smell good. I don't suppose you'd share." She eyed the sandwiches, her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten yet.**

"**Dad made sure you got one. He figured that if I was working late, then you probably would be too," Don explained, handing one over to her.**

"**Tell him thanks for me," Terry said. She unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it hungrily.**

**Don laughed and went to got a couple of Cokes from the machine in the break room. "Don't let anybody steal that."**

"**How did Charlie take the news?" Terry asked as soon as Don returned. **

**He handed her a Coke. "It stunned him for a moment but he says he's okay."**

"**I'd be stunned too. That's his world." She gestured around the office. "And this is yours. Now both of those worlds are starting to collide in a very big way."**

"**As long he doesn't get obsessed with that 'P versus P' problem, he'll probably be able to come up with something," Don said. He unwrapped his sandwich and began to eat. "At least I hope so."**


	5. Chapter 4

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 4

**The buzzing of the alarm clock awakened Charlie from a restless sleep. He still felt tired, having been up late working on the calculations. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to get his mind to focus. "There has to be something I'm missing," he told himself.**

**His hair was still damp when Charlie descended the stairs to discover Alan already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "You can throw your bike in the backseat and I'll drive you to school."**

"**Okay," Charlie said distractedly, looking in the refrigerator for the orange juice.**

"**I'm making French toast. What do you want on it?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Alan gave up trying to engage his youngest son in conversation. He set the plate in front of him, sternly commanding, "Eat."**

**Charlie did so, his mind already back at work on the Campus Killer case. With tests scheduled in most of his classes, he had more time to concentrate. And now he had a greater urgency to do so.**

**Later in the day, Larry found him in his classroom, the chalkboard covered with complicated equations. "Charles, have you gotten around to working on my calculations?"**

"**Larry, this is really not a good time to be asking. I need to work on this." Charlie spoke without pausing in his work or turning away from the board, his normally easy going tone now having a certain tenseness. "Why don't you go ask Professor Martinez or one of the grad students to help you out for once."**

"**Charles, this is so unlike you. Surely you know that Renata Martinez won't even give me the time of day," Larry pointed out.**

"**Would you please just go away and leave me alone." Charlie pleaded.**

**Larry quietly withdrew, wondering what had caused the change in his former student's demeanor. Although he suspected that it had something to do with Charlie's extra curricular activities.**


	6. Chapter 5

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 5

**Despite all of his hard work, Charlie was unable to come up with a break through. He just didn't have enough data to work with. As much as he hated to concede defeat, he was having to do so, at least for the time being.**

**As soon as his last class was over, Charlie went immediately in search of Larry. He found the physicist in his laboratory, clearing up after a class time experiment. The younger man lightly knocked on the doorframe and cleared his throat before speaking. "Um. Larry, is it okay if I come in?"**

**Larry turned away from his task and motioned for Charlie to enter. Seeing that his young colleague was still looking stressed, he wisely refrained from mentioning his calculations. "So, Charles, tell me how you're latest problem is coming along."**

"**I've hit a dead end," Charlie admitted. He held up his hand to stop Larry from commenting. "I've been over the data and calculations at least a dozen times. There is a piece missing and until I find it, nothing is going to fall into place."**

"**Perhaps you should take a break for awhile so you can look at it from a fresh perspective. I m surmising that you have most likely worked through your lunch break. So, how about joining me in finding out what the snack bar is calling their special of the day," Larry suggested.**

"**Larry, I came to apologize for yesterday. It's just that this problemit's very important that I get it solved."**

"**Apology accepted, Charles. No need to say anymore."**

**I can still do the calculations for you. But understand that I won't be able to do so for awhile. Have you asked anyone else yet?"**

"**Not yet. So, what are you going to be doing this afternoon," Larry asked as he picked up his briefcase and prepared to lock up.**

"**Grading test papers I need to get them handed back tomorrow," Charlie said. Together the two men headed for the snack bar and a much needed meal.-**


	7. Chapter 6

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 6

**Don had spent the day getting possible attack sites mapped out, coordinating with police and Federal agents on covering those sites. Now it was about time to start setting up surveillance.**

"**All right people, we've been able to isolate a number of six probable attack sites between the two campuses. The police already have their assignments and we'll be working with them and campus security," Don told the team**

**Terry hung up the phone and reported, "Campus security is already in place."**

"**Good. David, I want you on target A at Lindstrom. Terry, you're with me on target A at Calsci," Don began handing out the assignments.**

**Terry looked at the map. "Target A is the far end of the athletic field. Several female students have been followed in the past year. No reports of actual violence."**

"**Okay, let's get ready to roll. The attack window appears to be from 8:00pm until midnight. These are the earliest and latest TODs reported by the M.E. So we need to be in position well before then."**

"**we will, Don," Terry replied. Both she and David knew full well why Don had made sure he was on surveillance at Calsci.**

**But somewhere in all the careful preparations, the shortcut had been overlooked. Perhaps because it actually was not part of the campus and therefore not on the map. But for whatever the reason, the shortcut was not under surveillance.**

**And it would prove to be their first mistake.**

**A/N: This is all for now. But as you can see the story is just beginning.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'll update soon. **


	8. Chapter 7

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 7

**About 2:00a.m. Don called a halt to the surveillance. They'd stayed two hours past the probable attack window with no luck. "That's it. Let's pack it in for the night. Everybody, we'll reconvene back at the office at 7:00a.m. We need to find out what we missed."**

"**Maybe the killer hit another campus. Went in a counterclockwise direction," Terry suggested.**

"**Reverse his pattern? See what fits the criteria. At least I can tell Charlie that the killer didn't strike Calsci," Don told her.**

"**Do you think this new information will be just the data he needs?" she asked.**

"**I hope so. This case is really beginning to stress him out. He's hit a dead end but still spends just about all of his available free time working on it. Dad's starting to get concerned that he's not sleeping or eating properly." He started the car and pulled out onto the street.**

"**Are you heading home?"**

"**I don't think so. It's too far to head for the apartment. And I don't want to waking anybody up at the house this late at night. Especially Charlie.. I can sleep in my chair, I've done it enough times before."**

"**Well, I'll bring you breakfast then," Terry promised as they headed back to the office to retrieve her car.**

"**The killer had to strike somewhere if he's following the time intervals like in san Francisco. But where?"**

"**We'll find out soon enough."**

**When they got to the office, Don started on the paperwork for the night's surveillance but soon gave up. Putting his feet up on his desk, he leaned back in his chair in an attempt to grab as much sleep as he could before the others arrived.**

**Terry arrived shortly before 7:00, bringing hot coffee and breakfast sandwiches. "Any calls?" she asked, setting the food on Don's desk.**

**He lowered his feet to the floor. "Not yet. You know, something could have prevented the killer from striking tonight. A car accident perhaps."**

**The phone rang and Terry immediately grabbed the receiver at her desk. "Lake. She took out a pen and began writing. "Yes. We're on our way." After hanging up, she turned to Don.. "There's been another body."**

"**Where?"**

"**Calsci," Terry said quietly.**

"**Call David and tell him to get over there," Don ordered. He was already on his feet and heading for the door.**

**Terry made the call and hurried after him, the food and coffee already forgotten.**


	9. Chapter 8

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 8

**How the hell could I have forgotten about this?" Don wondered aloud. He and Terry had gotten out of the car and were approaching the taped off crime scene.**

"**You know about this place?" Terry asked.**

**Yeah. It's one of Charlie's shortcuts. He has a number of them for when he needs a quicker route," Don explained.**

"**It's right off the campus but still close enough." She studied the grove of trees.**

**David was already there and he waved them over. "Looks like another victim of the campus killer. She's been beaten repeatedly with a blunt object."**

"**Have we got an ID on her yet?" Terry asked.**

"**Yeah. Calsci student ID has her as a Lorelei Harris, age nineteen.," David replied.**

"**Damn," Don swore softly. Meeting their questioning glances, he quickly elaborated. "I know that name. She's one of Charlie's students."**

**I think you and I better be the ones to tell him," Terry spoke up. "What time does he get here?"**

**Don rubbed his forehead trying to think. "I don't think he'll go to his office if he sees all the vehicles. He'll head here. He'll want to know."**

"**Agent Eppes," one of the crime scene techs called out.**

"**Keep an eye out for him, Terry," Don instructed. He reluctantly went to see what they wanted him for.**


	10. Chapter 9

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 9

**Charlie immediately knew that something terrible had happened as soon as he saw the police cars and other vehicles; the bright yellow tape gleaming in the sunlight. He slowed down to approach, the realization coming to him that because he had failed, someone had died.**

"**Charlie," Terry called out when she caught sight of the mathematician.**

"**What?" Charlie asked, sliding off the bike and letting it fall unnoticed to the ground. He looked in her face, seeing the expression of concern there. "Who-who was it?"**

"**Charlie, I need to talk to you. Is there someplace we can go and sit down?" she said quietly. Spotting a couple of benches some distance away, she placed a hand on his arm and began to lead him over to them.**

**He offered no resistance as he was gently pushed down on one of the benches. "It was the killer, wasn't it?" he asked.**

"**We don't know for certain." She sat down beside him. "Charlie, the victim had identification on her in the name of Lorelei Harris. Don said she was one of your students. I'm so very sorry."**

"**Yes. She is—she was one of my best this…" His voice trailed off as realization hit him full force and for a moment he thought he was going to be physically ill. He closed his eyes as he fought off the feeling, letting it slowly subside.**

**Terry carefully watched as the color drained from his face and he looked as though he would be sick. She placed a gentle hand on his back while he leaned forward, head in his hands and taking shallow breaths. "Charlie?"**

**After a moment Charlie raised his head to look at her. "When-when did she die?"**

"**We don't know yet. Was she in your class yesterday? "**

"**Yes. And then later she came to my office after class hours. She wanted to ask how she was doing in class.," he replied.**

"**Charlie, the police are going to try and reconstruct her last twenty-four hours. So they'll most likely want to talk with you. It's just a formality if they come here. There's nothing to worry about. Do you know who I can talk to?"**

**"Lorelei had a roommate—Dawn Landry. She'll probably be able to tell you more." **

**Terry pulled out her notebook and wrote down the name. "We'll do that."**

**Don had finally managed to get away from the crime scene and quickly hurried to where Charlie was sitting with Terry. "Are you okay, Buddy?"**

"**I'm okay," Charlie replied although he appeared to be anything but that. Looking up at his older brother, he asked, "How did she die, Don? I want to know."**

**Don closed his eyes briefly as he thought about thee remains of a once pretty girl. He placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "You don't want to know, Charlie. Trust me. That is not the way you want to remember her."**

**Charlie nodded and after a minute and after a minute started to get up. "I need to get ready for class."**

"**Are you sure you're up to it?" Don asked.**

"**I have to be." He looked from Don to Terry. "Once I factor in this new variable, maybe I can come up with the equation you need." He quickly turned to head back to where he'd left his bike.**

**Don watched him leave and shook his head. "He's taking it hard."**

"**Did you expect him not to? He knows he's failed and now he's holding himself responsible for her death. Let's go see if David's found out anything new."**


	11. Chapter 10

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 10

**The news about Lorelei had spread, as bad news does, all over the campus. When the bell for first class rang, Charlie's students filed in, quietly talking.**

**He turned away from the chalkboard to note that everyone was present and in their right seats. "Please take out your books and turn to unit five," he said and began writing again.**

**Charlie listened for the rustling of pages and the few moans and groans he'd come to expect. But, except for a few quiet voices, all was silent. Placing his chalk in the tray, he looked to see that not one had opened his or her book. It was obvious that no one was going to pay any attention. And his heart really wasn't into formally conducting class. He moved to his desk and set down. "All right, it's obvious that we're not going to get anything done today. I can't let you leave before the dismissal bell, so just stay in your seats and be quiet. We'll just start over again on Monday."**

"**Wasn't Lorelei in one of your classes?" one of the girls asked.**

**Charlie looked at her, long hair and attractive Oriental features, and searched for her name. "Yes, she was." He rubbed his temple as though trying to massage away the headache that had decided to settle in.**

**"I heard it was that guy who killed all the others."**

"**Yeah. Did you see the FBI and police all over the place.**

"**Just like one of those TV shows?"**

**Charlie let them talk on, only half listening. He opened his notebook and started work on the equation again.**


	12. Chapter 11

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 11

**The body had been placed in a bag, ready to be taken away for the M.E. to autopsy. Although the cause of death was clearly evident. Terry pulled out her notebook and said, "Charlie gave me the name of Lorelei's roommate. I think we should talk to her first."**

"**You do that. I need to get a list of all the teachers, see what we can find out," Don agreed.**

**Terry headed to the student housing to locate Dawn Landry. The names were posted on the mailboxes and she was soon knocking on the door of a second floor room. "Ms. Landry, I'm FBI. Can I come in?"**

**The door was opened by a pale faced young woman. "What do you want?"**

**Terry showed her badge and replied, " I need to talk to you about Lorelei Harris,"**

"**Lorel didn't come home last night," Dawn stated. She looked at Terry. "She's not coming back at all, is she?"**

"**No, she's not," Terry said gently. "When was the last time you saw your roommate?"**

**We walked to the dining hall at about 5:00. Then on the way back she decided to talk to Professor Eppes. I came back here to do homework. That was the last time I saw her."**

**Terry made a mental note to ask Charlie what time Lorelei left his office. "Does Professor Eppes usually have students see him after hours?'"**

"**He usually does on Thursdays. Lorel's been to see a few times in the past month. I think he was giving her advice about a project she was working on."**

"**Did Lorelei have a boyfriend? Someone she would have went to see last night?" Terry asked. "Any friends on campus?"**

"**If she did, I didn't know about it. Lorel and I were roommates but she kept to herself. She did hang out some with Krista McKenzie."**

"I**f you can think of anything else, give me a call," Terry said, handing over her card.**

**Dawn stuck it in a pocket and picked up her backpack. "I really need to get to class."**

"**All right," Terry said. She dropped her notebook and pen in her purse and headed out the door. She decided to try and catch Charlie between classes to talk to him. In the meantime she'd try and locate Krista McKenzie.**


	13. Chapter 12

TOO CLOSE TO HOME

Chapter 12

**The dismissal bell rang and Charlie's students began to file out.** **He had made it through two more classes, basically just letting them talk while he worked on the equation.** **They obviously weren't going to pay attention. and he didn't have the heart or the patience to force them to do so.**

**It was his lunchbreak but he sat alone in the empty classroom. Not even having the energy or desire to go get food he probably wasn't going to eat.**,

**A knock on the door drew his attention. He looked up to see a man and woman standing there. They drew their badges and the man said, "Dr. Charles Eppes?"**

"**I'm Dr. Eppes," Charlie said.**

"**I'm Detective Kazinski and this is Detective Ames. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Lorelei Harris."**

"**Go ahead."**

"**Dr. Eppes, we'd prefer you come down to the station to answer the questions," Kazinski said mildly although his meaning was clear.**

**Charlie nodded, and making sure he had his keys, he started to reach for his pen and notebook. Detective Ames had been watching him because she said, "No. Leave them here."**

"**I do have a class in about half an hour," Charlie told the two detectives as they walked out of the building.**

"**This shouldn't take long," Kazinski said. When they reached the car, he indicated that Charlie get in the backseat while he and Ames got in front.**

"**Is this really necessary? I could have answered your questions in the classroom."**

**Ames answered, "Dr, Eppes, some questions have come up concerning you."**

**Charlie leaned back in the seat, resigning himself to the situation. It was obvious that he wouldn't be back in time for his next class. Either someone was going to have to cover for him or dismiss class all together. Which wouldn't be such a bad idea.**


	14. Chapter 13

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 13

**After conducting their seperate interviews, Don and Terry headed back to the office to compare notes. They also wanted to find out what David had learned.**.

**Terry flipped open her notebook and said, "According to Dawn Landry, she last seen her roommate at roughly 5:30p.m. That was when Lorelei went to see Charlie in his office."**

"**Okay. So we need to find out how long she was in his office," Don said. He opened the M.E.'s preliminary report. "Let's see, approximate time of death to be somewhere between 8:30 and 9:30 last night."**

"**She also mentioned that Lorelei had been to see Charlie several times in the past month."**

**Don spun around to face her. "What are you suggesting? That Charlie had something to do with this? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You saw his reaction this morning. It's not easy to fake that!" His raised voice was starting to draw the attention of David and the other agents.**

"**I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just pointing out that we're quick to dismiss Charlie because we know him. But the police don't. And if it were anybody else, we'd probably be looking at this differently ourselves," Terry said quietly.**

"**It should be his lunch break. I'll give him a call to see if the police have been by yet," Don said and began dialing Charlie's cell phone number. After a minute he frowned.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**He's not answering. It either means that he's not carrying it. Or he's not able to answer," Don replied. He reached for his jacket. "Come on. Let's go see if we can catch him before his next class."**


	15. Chapter 14

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 14

**A quick visit to Calsci yielded the fact that Charlie had left the campus in the company of two detectives. **

"**Why couldn't they have just talked to him in his office?" Don wondered aloud. He was angry at the fact that his younger brother was most likely being treated like some suspect.**

**Terry didn't blame him for his anger. She didn't like it either. "Remember what I told you. The police are looking at what they see. And what they see is a college professor meeting after hours with a student who has now turned up dead."**

"**The six week interval was never released to the public," Don said. "But Charlie knew it. Damn it, they're going to make him look guilty even when he's not!"**

"**I admit that the evidence is flimsy at best and probably wouldn't hold up in court," Terry said. "But right now it's what the police have. All they need is a DNA sample from Charlie and it will clear him right away."**

**Don was still angry when they arrived at the police station. He marched over to the desk, flashing his ID. "I understand that you brought in Dr. Charles Eppes for questioning."**

**The officer looked at the ID and asked, "Eppes? Any relation?"**

"**My brother," Don explained. "Not that it makes any difference."**

**Terry showed her ID. "Is there anyway we could see him?"**

"**He's waiting to be interviewed. I'll get the detectives in charge."**

"**You do that," Don snapped. "They can tell me why we weren't informed of this."**

"**We were going to inform you once we conducted the interview," Kazinski said as he approached. He introduced himself and his partner. "I'm Detective James Kazinski and this is Detective Beth Ames."**

"**I'm Agent Don Eppes and this is Agent Terry Lake."**

**Kazinski looked at the agent asked, "Eppes? Are you any relation by the way?"**

"**He's my brother. I'd like to talk to him for a moment," Don said.**

"**I'm afraid I can't let you do that. However, you can observe the interview from outside. Please come this way."**

"**I guess we have no choice," Don muttered as they followed the two detectives.**

"**Right here," Kazinski said as they stopped before a viewing window.**

**Don frowned as he looked in the window. Charlie was seated alone at the table, his head resting in one hand while the fingers of the others drew apparently meaningless patterns on the table. Don suspected that the patterns meant something to Charlie. And that he was using it as a way to calm his restless mind. Lowering his voice, he spoke to Terry. "How does Charlie look to you?"**

**She had been carefully studying the young mathematician. "He's nervous and confused about what's going on," Terry said quietly.**

"**I bet. I think this is the first time he's ever been interviewed by the police like this," Don replied, emphasizing the word interview.**

**You can listen in on the intercom if you want," Kazinski offered as he and Ames prepared to enter the room.**

"**Since the FBI has jurisdiction in this case, it's only right that the FBI sits in on the interview," Terry spoke up.**

"**All right," Kazinski relented. "But not you," he poked a finger at Don. "I don't want you in way coaching your brother on what to say."**

**Its okay, Don. At least Charlie won't feel he's all alone in there," Terry tried to reassure him.**

**He nodded, still staring at the window.**


	16. Chapter 15

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter15

**Upon arriving at the station, Charlie was immediately escorted to an interview room. The detectives promised to return promptly. But time passed while he just sat there waiting. And with no access to pen and paper, the only way to calm the chaos in his mind was to start tracing the equations with his fingers.**

**The door finally opened and the detectives entered, followed by Terry. Charlie had never felt so glad to see her as he was right then.**

**Terry to a seat by his side and reached to take his hand briefly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Charlie, it's going to be okay. Just answer their questions and it will soon be over," she said softly.**

"**Where is Don?" Charlie asked.**

"**He's waiting just outside. The detectives him in here just in case he'd be telling you what to say."**

"**He wouldn't do that," Charlie insisted.**

"**No. He wouldn't," Terry agreed.**

"**So, Dr. Eppes, we understand that Lorelei Harris was one of your students," Kazinski began.**

"**Yes, she was," Charlie replied.**

"**I understand that she often came to see you after hours."**

"**A lot of students do. They know where my office is and I don't lock the door."**

"**Including female students?"**

"**Some of them are," Charlie replied.**

"**A good looking young man like you being surrounded by all that, shall we say, forbidden fruit. Surely it would be tempting. Offer an 'A' for say, some extra curricular work," Kazinski suggested, leaning close to Charlie.**

"**There are rules against that," Charlie told him.**

"**But as we all know, rules are meant to be broken," the detective countered. **

"**Let me guess. She was going to tell what you'd been doing, end your nice teaching position. So you killed her!" Ames joined in as she stood with her arms folded.**

**Charlie stared at the detectives in shocked disbelief. Surely they weren't suggesting that he did that. "No, no. She was just a student," he protested.**

"**Nobody but the police knew about the six week interval between killing sprees," Kazinski pointed out.**

"**The FBI knew," Charlie replied.**

"**Ah yes, your brother the FBI agent. He might have mentioned it. So you saw your chance. Get rid of the girl, make it seem like the killer did it. And your position is safe.**

**Terry glanced at the two way mirror. She could easily imagine Don getting angrier by the minute as he listened to the interview. And she didn't blame him one bit.**

"**Bike tracks were found near the scene. And we know that your primary mode of transportation is a bike," Ames pointed out.**

"**I-I travel that way frequently. But I-I didn't kill her," Charlie insisted. His hands were shaking and he looked stunned by the questioning.**

**Terry decided that it was time to end the interview. "I'm sure that Dr. Eppes will be more than willing to give a DNA sample.**

"**Yes, I will," Charlie said quickly.**

"**Someone will be in shortly. Wait right here," Kazinski said as he started for the door.**

"**Please, may I see my brother?" Charlie asked.**

"**I don't see why not," Ames told him.**

**Don was more than ready to give Kazinski a piece of his mind and then some. The interrogation, there was no other word to call it, had been harsh and unnecessary. He knew Charlie was innocent. He considered him probably being incapable of violence, so wrapped up he often was in his world of numbers. **

"**Your brother wants to see you," Kazinski said as he and Ames walked off to confer.**

**Don quickly entered the room and took a seat beside Charlie. "I'm sorry this had to happen," he said quietly.**

**Charlie was holding his head in his hand again. "Not your fault."**

**Terry looked at his somewhat paler face. "Charlie, are you okay?"**

"**It's just a headache. Had it all morning," he replied.**

"**Let me see if I can get you some water and aspirin," Terry said, getting to her feet.**

**Don looked at Charlie and suggested, "As soon as we get you out of here, what about getting a late lunch? Terry and I are hungry and I bet you missed your lunch break."**

**Terry returned a few minutes later with a couple of aspirin and a paper cup of water. "These should help your headache."**

"**Thanks," Charlie said, taking them from her.**

**They had to wait awhile before the lab tech arrived to get the sample. Kazinski arrived with the tech and he said, "I think we'll let the police lab run the sample."**

"**Go ahead," Don told him. That was no one could claim the FBI tampered with the sample.**

"**You're free to go, Dr. Eppes. But don't leave town just yet," the detective warned Charlie.**

**Don gave the detective one last glare as he said, "Come on, Charlie." Together they walked out to the car.**


	17. Chapter 16

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 16

**After leaving the police station, Don drove directly to a small restaurant he was familiar with. With lunch time now long past, the place was all but deserted. Within minutes they were seated in a booth in the non smoking section while a smiling waitress handed out menus and took drink orders.**

**Don chose coffee and Terry iced tea. After a moment's decision, Charlie said, "I'll have an ice water. No lemon."**

"**Order anything you want, it's going on my expense account," Don told him.**

**Charlie looked through the menu finding nothing that appealed to him. He simply closed it and said, "I'm not really hungry."**

"**You need to eat something, okay. Did you eat breakfast?" Charlie looked down at the table which Don took that a negative answer. "You're not doing yourself any good when you do this."**

**Charlie nodded and opened the menu, finally settling on a bowl of cottage cheese and fruit. "Okay, I'll have this. Now are you satisfied?"**

**Terry had already picked out her own meal and so she was watching the exchange between the brothers. It was clear to her that Charlie was reaching the point of exhaustion.**

**The waitress brought their drinks and quickly took the food orders. Terry stirred her tea and asked, "Now what?"**

"**I really need to get back to the campus," Charlie said.**

"**After lunch," Don promised.**

"**As soon as I get back to the office I'm going to see what forensics has come up with," Terry told her partner.**

**Please let me know if you find out anything about the killer," Charlie requested.**

"**We'll do that," she promised.**

**The waitress soon arrived with their meals and they began eating. Charlie was halfway through his when he realized that eating had been a big mistake. All of a sudden he was beginning to feel very sick to his stomach. "Excuse me," he said, getting to his feet and starting to head for a restroom, any restroom. Don gave him a questioning glance but remained seated.**

**Inside the empty restroom Charlie stared in the mirror at his reflection and frowned at what he saw. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, making him look older than he normally appeared. He splashed cold water on his face, hoping that his stomach would settle down on its own. It didn't and a minute later he found himself leaning over a toilet while his stomach attempted to rid itself of what little he'd eaten.**

**Don looked at his watch at realized that it had been at least five minutes since Charlie had left the table. He had a concerned look on his face as he looked over at Terry. "It's not like Charlie to be gone this long. I'm going to go see if he's okay. Youwait right here."**

"**All right," Terry said. She watched Don hurry away and then looked around for their waitress. Somehow she doubted that either of the brothers would be returning to finish their lunch.**

**Don tapped on the restroom door and asked, "Charlie, you okay in there?" Receiving no answer, he pushed open the door, hoping he wouldn't be walking in on some stranger. He found his younger brother seated on the floor, a hand on his stomach. "Charlie?"**

**Charlie looked up at him. "Don, I'm sorry I ruined your lunch."**

"**It's okay. Terry understands," Don assured him. He got a wet paper towel and knelt beside the younger man, wiping off his face. "Feeling any better?"**

"**Yeah, I am. A little bit." He managed the ghost of a smile. "I don't think I have anything else left I can throw up."**

"**That's good," Don said. "Come on, I'll help you up." He put an arm around Charlie's shoulders.**

"**It's been a hell of a day," Charlie said as he stood unsteadily.**

"**Yeah, it has. And I think it's just gotten to you. Why don't you go sit on the bench outside while I go talk to Terry? We'll take you to Calsci to get your stuff. And then you're going home." **

"**What about my classes?"**

"**I really don't think you feel up to teaching. And I think you know it too. Besides by now, either the classes are canceled or someone's covering for you." He held the door open for Charlie.**

**Once they were outside, Charlie sat down on the bench, hoping the fresh air would clear his head. Although his stomach no longer seemed to be giving him trouble, he still felt worn out.**

**Don quickly returned to the table and spoke to Terry. "Charlie's sick. I'm going to bring the car around. Could you pay the bill and come on?"**

"**It's already done." She handed Don the receipt. "I thought he wasn't feeling well when he left the table so quickly."**

**Don dropped a couple of bills on the table. "I think this whole damned day just caught up with him. As soon as he gets his stuff at the campus, I'm going to take him on home."**

"**That's probably a good idea."**

"**Ready to go, Buddy?" Don asked when they stepped out side. Charlie nodded and got to his feet.**

"**Wait right here while I go get the car. "He strode off across the parking lot.**

"**Feeling any better?" Terry asked while they stood waiting. **

"**Some. I'm sorry I ended up ruining your lunch "**

"**It's okay. I had enough to eat anyway."**

"**Don pulled up and Terry got in the front seat while Charlie climbed in the back. Don glanced back over his shoulder. "If you need us to stop for you, be sure and tell me."**

"**I think I'll be all right," Charlie said as they headed for Calsci.**


	18. Chapter 17

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 17

"**I told you that classes would probably be canceled," Don said, pulling in front of the Math & Science building.**

**Charlie looked at the notice taped to the door, 'All classes canceled until Monday am'. "I'll just be a few minutes," he said, reaching in his pocket for his keys.**

"**Take your time," Don told him, pulling out his cell phone.**

"**Who are you calling?" Terry asked.**

**Don waited until Charlie was inside the building before replying. "Dad. I don't know if he's seen the news yet. But I'm going to let him know what kind of day Charlie has had."**

"**That's probably a good idea."**

**Alan quickly picked up the phone when it rang. "Hello?"**

"**Dad."**

"**Donny. What's been going on?"**

"**I don't know if you heard the news yet. The Campus Killer struck again. We neglected to stake out Charlie's shortcut by the campus. The victim was one of his students."**

"**How'd he take the news?" Alan asked concern for his youngest evident.**

"**Pretty hard. Then the police questioned him about her since she'd frequently meet with him after class hours. Classes are canceled so Terry and I are bringing him home as soon as he gets his stuff together," Don explained.**

"**Thanks for letting me know," Alan replied. "Sounds like he's had a pretty rough day."**

"**Yeah. He's had a hell of a day. I'll talk to you when we get to the house."**

**Charlie locked the building and approached the car, carrying his book bag. "I just need a couple of things out of my office and that will be it"**

"**Okay," Don said.**

**Larry was finishing up some paperwork in his office when he saw Charlie walk past the door. He quickly stuck his head out and said, "What a distressing day this has been, Charles."**

**Charlie stopped and agreed, "Yes, it's been that."**

"**Mind if I ask where you've been all afternoon? You were conspicuously absent when we met to discuss canceling class."**

"**I was at the police station. They had some questions to ask and it took awhile. Right now I'm on my way home. Don's giving me a lift."**

"**It was a shock to hear about Lorelei Harris. She was such a dedicated student," Larry continued.**

"**Yes, she was. Hey, look, I need to get my stuff. I'll see you on Monday," Charlie said, hurrying onto his office.**

"**Monday then. Have a good weekend, Charles."**

"**Yeah."**

**Charlie returned to the car carrying a couple of books and his lesson plans. "That's it," he said, getting in back.**

**Fifteen minutes later Don pulled into the driveway. "I need to talk to dad for a few minutes," he told Charlie.**

**Charlie wearily got out of the car and headed for the house. All he wanted to do was go up to his room and try to pretend the whole day had been a bad dream. "Hi, Dad," he briefly greeted Alan.**

"**Everything all right, Charlie?" Alan asked.**

"**Not really. I'll be in my room. Please don't bother fixing me any supper," he replied, heading up the stairs.**

**Alan looked at Don who explained. "I tried to get him to eat some lunch. But he just ended up getting sick. Give him a few hours to himself and then trying taking up a bowl of soup. I've gotta go. Terry's waiting in the car and we need to get back to the office. I'll stop by this evening."**

"**You want me to save you supper?" Alan asked.**

**You might as well. See you later," Don said and headed for the door.**

**Alan watched his oldest son leave and resisted the urge to go upstairs to his youngest. **


	19. Chapter 18

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 18

**It was around 9:30 when Don arrived at the house and let himself in. He found Alan sitting in the living room reading a magazine. "Hi, Dad. How's Charlie?"**

**Alan shrugged. "He's still in his room. I went up a couple of hours ago and knocked on the door. He didn't answer so I assume he's asleep."**

"**I'm going to go talk to him," Don said. "Brought him some ginger ale."**

"**Don," Alan said firmly. "If your brother is asleep, you let him sleep."**

"**Yes, Dad." Don was already heading up the stairs. **

**The door to Charlie's room was ajar and Don pushed it open slightly to look at his brother. Charlie was lying with one arm thrown over his eyes as if to block out the illumination from the reading light. After a moment he stirred and removed the arm, blinking in the light.**

**Don stepped in and said. "Charlie? Sorry about waking you up."**

"**Not asleep. I was just resting my eyes," Charlie replied. He sat up so he was leaning against the headboard.**

"**I wanted to see how you were feeling. Brought you some ginger ale. It's supposed to be good for an upset stomach." He set the bottle on the nightstand.**

"**Thanks. Did you find out anything yet?" Charlie asked.**

"**Not yet. But we're working on it." He sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up Charlie's discarded book. "Brave New World, huh? A diversion from your mathematics?"**

"**Kind of. Right now I can't even think. I thought maybe if I focused on something else, I might get back to the equation. It's really a quite interesting book," Charlie answered. He raked his hands through his mop of curly hair.**

"**I read it in college. I've been thinking. Don't you have a week long break coming up next month?"**

"**I do. I just haven't decided what I'll do yet."**

"**I was thinking that maybe I could take part of my vacation then. You and I could go to Florida or somewhere. Forget all about work and just spending it having a great time. We may be working together. But we've never done anything mano a mano. Not in a long time, if ever."**

"**Sounds good. But I don't think I can afford it financially. I just bought a house, remember?"**

"**I remember. Neither Dad nor I expected that you'd end up buying the house. Hey, maybe we could get Dad to pay for the trip," Don suggested.**

"**With the money that I gave him when I bought the house," Charlie added.**

"**Well, he can certainly afford it now," Don said.**

"**That's true," Charlie agreed. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "WE could invite Terry along. Then she and I could keep an eye on you."**

"**Hey, I don't need a chaperone," Don protested. "However, having Terry along might not be such a bad idea. She could help me keep youout of trouble."**

"**Me?" Charlie's look was total innocence.**

"**Yes, you. Face it, any girls you meet aren't exactly going to be after you for your intellectual mind," Don pointed out. He burst out laughing at the expression on Charlie's face. A moment later Charlie joined in the laughter.**

"**So, what are you gonna do tonight?" Charlie asked after he stopped laughing.**

"**Crash in the guest room. Then tomorrow morning I'll take you to get your bike," Don replied.**

**Alan had given up on his magazine and was on his way up to bed when he heard the laughter. Sticking his head in the door he asked, "Is this a private joke between you or are you going to share it?"**

"**Private joke," Don said quickly.**

"**Well, don't stay up too late and don't make too much noise either."**

"**Yes, Dad," both Don and Charlie said together and burst out laughing again.**

"**Well, goodnight," Alan said. He withdrew his head and continued on his way. Sometimes it was hard to figure out both his sons.**

**A/N I've never been a college student so I was just guessing on what goes on. And I do have a tendancy to write in bold, especially if I am printing it out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **


	20. Chapter 19

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 19

**Don awakened early and headed downstairs to fix some coffee and check in with Terry. As he passed the dining room table, he saw fresh evidence that Charlie was hard at work, his head bent over a notebook furiously writing down numbers, totally oblivious to everything and everyone.**

**Don opened the cupboard and rummaged around for the coffee while he dialed his cell phone. "Hi. Did I wake you up?" he asked when Terry answered.**

"**No, no. I was just getting up," Terry replied. "How's Charlie?"**

"**Back at it. After breakfast I'm going to see if I can drag him away long enough to get his bike." He rubbed his forehead. "I just hope he isn't pushing himself too hard."**

"**Me too, Don. I'll see if the forensics reports are back yet. Maybe this time we'll get lucky."**

"**I hope so. Hey, I'll talk to you later. Okay." He hung up the phone and removed a couple of mugs from one of the cupboards. **

"**Alan headed downstairs to start breakfast. Seeing his youngest at the table, he asked, "Hard at it already, Charlie?"**

"**Morning, Dad," Charlie replied, not looking up from his work.**

"**I've got coffee brewing," Don said, stepping out of the kitchen. He set one mug in front of Charlie.**

"**What do you boys want? I'm open to suggestions," Alan told them.**

"**Nothing," Charlie replied.**

**Alan frowned. I already let you get away without eating for the last twenty-four hours. That's enough."**

"**Not twenty-four. Had lunch."**

"**You got sick so that doesn't count," Don pointed out.**

"**I need to work on this. Now if you could please leave me alone," Charlie said, his voice taking on a certain tenseness they were familiar with.**

**Alan reached down to clamp a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charles Edward, I am going to fix you breakfast. And if I have to, I will stand over you to make sure you eat every bite. Understood?"**

**Charlie sighed. He knew he was in trouble when his father resorted to calling him Charles Edward. "Understood," he said after a moment.**

"**All right. I'm fixing you a cheese and vegetable omelet."**

"**Then can I go back to work?" Charlie asked.**

"**Then can you go back to work," Alan told him. "You want an omelet, Donny?"**

"**Sure. Why not," Don replied. He looked at Charlie. "You know that dad's not going to let you get away without eating."**

"**I know. But I hate it when he calls me by both names."**

"**Yeah. That means he's pretty fed up with you. So, are you making any headway on the equation?"**

"**I think I finally am," Charlie said and stifled a yawn.**

"**How early did you get up?" Don asked.**

"**About 5:00 I think. I couldn't sleep and it was better than lying in bed doing nothing. I can't let that guy kill another student."**

"**Well, according to his pattern, even those it's the same campus, he's never used the same place of attack twice. We'll have all possible placed staked out."**

"**But it would be better to catch him before then." Charlie replied. He put down his pen and headed for the kitchen table. **

**A/N Not exactly my best chapter. But the story goes on. Update coming soon.**


	21. Chapter 20

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 20

**After retrieving his bike from his office, Charlie was hard at work figuring out the equation. He could not face the possibility that another student might die despite Don's reassurances. He knew it was going to hard enough not to see Lorelei in class come Monday.**

**Alan was keeping a close eye on Charlie, having learned to recognize the signs that his youngest was pushing himself to the limit of his endurance. At least he could make sure that Charlie didn't skip any meals as long as he was home. Alan didn't like resorting to using his parental authority on his son. But sometimes it was the only way. He just wished that he could something about Charlie's restless nights.**

**Sunday afternoon Don showed up to the house to talk to Charlie. "Hey, Buddy, I've got some good news. The DNA results came back. You are officially cleared as a suspect."**

"**As if there was any doubt," Alan commented. Both he and Don considered Charlie to be one of the gentlest people around. They'd rarely heard him raise his voice in anger. In that way he was so much like his gentle mother.**

**Charlie, hard at work, acknowledged the news by saying, "I'm glad about that."**

"**The forensic tests were inconclusive but we're doing all we can, Buddy."**

**Alan sighed. "Charlie, why don't you take a break? You've been at it since I don't know when."**

"**I did for breakfast." He rubbed his tired eyes.**

**Don looked at his brother and suggested, "Charlie, why don't you go rest on the couch for about thirty minutes?" You can't be working on this every waking minute."**

**Charlie thought about it for a moment before acquiescing. "Okay. Thirty minutes and not a second more. And don't touch anything on the table."**

"**Thirty minutes is fair enough. And we won't bother your work," Alan promised. He watched as Charlie stood up and moved rather stiffly over to the couch in the living room where he lay down. Alan knew he was mentally counting the minutes until he could get up again.**

**Charlie lie waiting for the thirty minutes to be up so he could get back to work. But the much needed sleep he'd been depriving himself of crept in. As hard as he tried to fight it off, it was no use. Within a few minutes his eyes had closed and he was fast asleep.**

**Alan picked up an afghan and silently spread it out over his son. Then putting a finger to his lips, he motioned for Don to follow him outside so they could talk. Looking back at the house, he said, "He really needed that."**

**Don sighed. "He's still not sleeping?"**

"**You know how it is when he gets his mind on something. He forgets just about everything."**

"**You think he'll be mad at us when he wakes up?" Don asked. "You did promise him thirty minutes."**

"**Frankly I don't really care. I hope you catch that killer soon. I'm not sure how much longer he can keep doing this to himself."**

**A/N Sorry about the little mix up. Chapter 20 was actually Chapter 19. Problem fixed now. If I goof up again, just read what chapter it is in the actual story. **


	22. Chapter 21

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 21

**Monday arrived bringing a semblance of normalcy to Charlie's life. He got and got ready, obediently ate the breakfast Alan had fixed before heading off on his bike for Calsci.**

**His first class started and he mentally took roll. "Okay, let's start this again. Please open your books and turn to unit five," he said and began to write out a few examples of the equations they were studying. The class proceeded as it normally did, the students more-or-less paying attention. Since they were freshmen, he didn't get into it as deeply as he did with students he'd already had in other classes. They knew what to expect from him and he knew what they were capable of learning.**

**Charlie was standing at the chalkboard methodically erasing what he'd covered in the previous class when the door opened. He looked to see who it was and couldn't help but smile. It was Amita Ramanujan, the graduate student he was assigned as thesis advisor to.**

"**Charlie, I just heard the news. I can't believe this could happen here. Wasn't she one of your students?" Amita asked, dropping her purse on the desk **

"**Hi, Amita. How was New York City?" Charlie asked in return, not wanting to talk about the events of the past few days. He was glad she'd been away from the campus, he didn't even want to consider the idea that she could have fallen victim to the killer. He put down the eraser and moved to sit in his chair.**

"**Oh, it was good. Rhian's wedding was beautiful. And it was a lot of fun actually being the maid-of-honor," Amita replied although she could tell that he really wasn't paying all that attention.**

"**I have some free time tomorrow after 3:00. That would be a good time to discus the progress on your thesis," Charlie told her. **

"**Okay. I've gotta get to class but I'll catch you later," Amita said. She picked up her purse and headed for the door, figuring that it would probably take him at least several minutes to notice she'd gone. **

**After a few minutes Charlie looked around to Amita "bye" only to realize she'd already left. Shaking his head, he pulled his attention back to preparing for his next class.**

**A/N Just a short little chapter to explain why Amita wasn't in any of the previous ones. Thank you for all the great reviews. There is much more to come yet..**


	23. Chapter 22

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 22

**Charlie was waiting in his office waiting for Amita to arrive. He couldn't deny that he liked her. She was a lot easier to work with than the student he'd advised the previous year. Despite his father's and Don's not so subtle hints that they should get together. He wasn't going to let it happen. The rules were strict and he abided by the rules. After she graduated it might be different but he wasn't allowing himself to dwell on that. In the meantime he'd enjoy their student/teacher relationship. He smiled when he smelled her jasmine perfume, telling him she was about to enter.**

"**Hi, Charlie," Amita said brightly, pulling up a chair to his desk and laying her notebook on it.**

"**Hi, Amita. Ready to get to work?"**

"**Yeah," she replied, looking at him. He appeared tired she could tell. That usually meant he was working overtime on one of his consulting gigs and she idly wondered if it had anything to do with the Campus Killer.**

**Charlie flipped open the notebook she handed him and carefully studied her work so far. For the next half hour they worked quietly together, Charlie pointing out a few mistakes and Amita correcting them.**

**Finally Charlie closed the notebook and asked, "What about meeting this same time next week?"**

"**Sounds okay to me," Amita said and gathered up her notebook. "Hey, Charlie, how about I give you a lift home? You look kinda beat."**

**How can I say "no" to an offer like that," Charlie replied and stood to gather up his books and papers. "But what about my bike?"**

"**Oh, there's plenty of room in the back," Amita said, holding the door open for him.**

**A few minutes later Amita was pulling out of the campus and heading the wrong way. "Hey, my house is in the other direction," he pointed out.**

"**I know. But it's a beautiful day and I'm in the mood for one of the Italian ices from Gherrity's."**

"**Okay. Just as long as you're not taking too long," Charlie replied. He leaned his head back, enjoying the cool breeze.**

**Amita pulled into the parking lot. "I'll only be a couple of minutes. Do you want me to get you anything?"**

"**I'll have a lemon/lime ice if you don't mind," he replied, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a 10.00 bill. "The least I can do is pay for both."**

"**Okay." She took the money and hurried inside. A couple of minutes later she returned carrying two tall glasses, handing one and a spoon to Charlie.**

**He sat up straighter in order not to spill any on his shirt. "Thanks."**

**Amita slid into her seat and started on her strawberry/lime ice. "Ah, this is what I've been thinking about all day." She looked over at Charlie. "Hey, don't eat it so fast or you'll get brain freeze."**

**Brain freeze?" Charlie asked with a puzzled expression.**

"**You know. When all that cold goes to your head," she explained laughing at the expression on his face. **

"**I think it just did."**

"**Oh, well. Doesn't last too long" She sat for a couple of minutes and then started the car, saying, "Okay, I'm heading for your house."**

**A/N You're getting two chapers tonight. Just a nice bit of friendship with Charlie and Amita. **


	24. Chapter 23

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 23

**Charlie was finding it harder to concentrate as the missed meals and sleepless nights finally caught up with him. He was at the chalkboard lecturing to a group of freshman students while he wrote out examples. Suddenly he felt the room start to spin. He dropped the chalk and gripped the tray so hard that his knuckles turned white as he waited for the dizziness to pass. He felt his legs give way and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor with his back against the chalkboard.**

"**Stay back. Give him some air."**

"**Should we call an ambulance?"**

"**No. I think he's starting to come out of it."**

"**Professor, can you hear me, Professor?"**

**Charlie slowly became aware of voices. Making no attempt to get up yet, he sat and listened to the voices, trying to match names to them.**

"**Drink this," someone said, handing him a cup of water. He tried to take it but his hands were shaking and he nearly dropped it.'**

"**Somebody get Professor Lyndell."**

**Charlie sighed, Grace Lyndell who taught Biochemistry held a medical degree along with her several doctorates. "I'm okay. But could somebody please give me a hand?"**

**Several strong arms lifted him to his feet and guided him to his chair where he gratefully sat down. One of the girls hovered nearby saying. "You don't look okay."**

**He waved off her concern. "I just got a bit dizzy."**

"**Professor, you were out of by at least a couple of minutes," She said firmly.**

"**Well, I'm okay now. Just give me a couple of minutes and we can resume where we left off."**

**The door opened and Professor Lyndell hurried in heading straight for Charlie. "Professor Eppes," they told me you passed out." She said with concern.**

"**I did but I'm okay now," Charlie replied, wishing they'd all stop fussing over him and let him get on with class.**

"**I'll be the judge of that," she said, studying his pale and damp face. "I know you skipped lunch yesterday so when is the last time you ate?'**

"**Yesterday afternoon," he replied, deciding to tell her the truth. He'd stayed in his room last night and slipped out early this morning.**

"**And what was that?" **

"**Italian ice."**

"**Okay, now I get it," she said frowning at him. "Could someone please run to the snack bar and bring back a bottle of orange juice and some crackers?"**

"**What about my class?" Charlie protested. "Or yours?"**

"**Mine are taking a test and yours can sit and study," Professor Lyndell said firmly. "If I don't see you in the cafeteria at lunch time or find you in the snack bar, I am going to track you down."**

**She would, Charlie knew that for a fact. If he were really lucky, neither his father nor Don would learn what happened. "Okay. I will be in the cafeteria. Satisfied?'**

"**As long I see you having something healthy and not the junk food that passes for lunch."**

"**Okay. You can go back to your class now."**

**The door opened again with the student bringing the orange juice and crackers. Professor Lyndell handed them to Charlie and looking to the students, said, "You make sure he finishes all that." She stood up and headed out the door. **

**Charlie took a drink of the orange juice feeling like every eye in the room was on him. The truth be told, he was still feeling a little dizzy but hadn't been about to let her know. When found himself starting to crash like that, he knew it was time to let up on pushing himself. After a few minutes the orange juice was starting to hit his system and he was feeling better. "Why you just review what you've learned and we'll start over again tomorrow?" he told the students.**

**Lunch time found Charlie waiting in line along with all people, Professor Lyndell. "She had to deliberately plan it that way," he told himself as he selected a sandwich, salad and bowl of fruit. Giving her a look that clearly said, "Enough is enough," he headed for an empty table to be by himself. He knew she was just looking out for his well being and he felt guilty for treating her that way. But he got enough of the same from his father and Don. **


	25. Chapter 24

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 24

**Charlie quickly headed downstairs before his father could call him a third time. Placing his textbook and notebook on the dining room table, he headed for the kitchen to sit down at the table. "What's for supper?"**

"**Chicken noodle soup," Alan replied, placing a bowl in front of Charlie.**

**Charlie looked at it and then at Alan. "You didn't happen to get a call today from a Professor Lyndell?"**

"**Who's that? One of your colleagues? Now what would they be calling me for I wonder?" He looked at Charlie suspiciously. "All right, Charles Edward, what are you not telling me?"**

"**I don't tell you lots of stuff," Charlie replied, trying to sound flippant and failing miserably.**

"**I don't mean about what you and Don do together. Or the consulting jobs. It's the other things you don't tell me that I start to worry about."**

**"Don't be. Hey, look I can take care of myself," Charlie protested.**

"**Well, I can see you don't always do the greatest job at it," Alan replied, setting the crackers on the table and going to fill his own bowl.**

**Charlie began to eat his soup in silence. He sighed, hoping the subject could be dropped completely.**

"**So tell me, who is this Professor Lyndell?" asked, taking his seat?**

"**Grace Lyndell. She teaches biochemistry this year," Charlie replied.**

"**All right, Charlie, I know you're not telling me everything. But since you're not telling me, there's nothing more I can do except sit up all night and worry," Alan said eating his own soup.**

**Charlie weighed his words carefully, trying to tell some story to get his father to drop the subject. "Professor Lyndell and I, um, had sort of had a disagreement. I just wondered if she'd called here so I could call her," he said hastily. He wasn't very good at lying and hoped it sounded somewhat believable.**

"**Oh, you want Professor Lyndell to call here so you can apologize," Alan said.**

"**Yeah. Something like that," Charlie answered.**

"**Well, if she calls here tonight, I will certainly let you know."**

"**Okay. I'll be working upstairs in a little while.**

"**Don't forget it's your turn to load the dishwasher."**

"**I won't. What do you want me to do with the leftover soup?"**

"**Put it in the fridge," Alan answered. He finished his soup and then went to go turn on the TV.**

**Charlie nodded, relieved that his father's attention had shifted away from him. **

"


	26. Chapter 25

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 25

**Around lunch time Don and Terry showed up at Calsci to brief Charlie on the surveillance plans. Since he had an hour before his next class, Charlie decided that they should head off campus so they could talk privately.**

**They were heading across the parking lot but stopped when they heard Dr. Lyndell say, "Professor Eppes, I didn't think you'd be here after what happened yesterday."**

**Charlie tried to turn the conversation another direction by making quick introductions. "Professor Lyndell, this is my brother Don and Terry Lake. Don, Terry, this is Grace Lyndell."**

**Don reached out to place an arm around Charlie's shoulders, gripping one slightly. To anyone it would look like a display of brotherly affection. But Charlie knew it was a not so subtle hint to not go anywhere. He stared down at the sidewalk.**

"**What did happen yesterday?" Don calmly asked.**

"**Actually it's Dr. Lyndell. Didn't he tell you? He passed out in class yesterday. Fortunately it turned out to be nothing more than a few missed meals."**

"**Busted," Charlie muttered, still in Don's grip.**

"**Nice to meet you, Dr. Lyndell," Don said. He turned to Charlie. "Why the Hell didn't you tell us?"**

"**It was none of your business. I had something to eat and I felt okay. End of story," Charlie replied.**

"**That's it. I'm pulling you off this case. Right now!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you're going nowhere and you're running yourself into the ground," Don told him.**

"**I-I can handle it," Charlie protested.**

"**Can You? Does Dad know what happened yesterday?" Don persisted.**

"**No," Charlie answered, sounding like a little boy who's trying to talk his way out of the punishment he knows is coming.**

**Okay. I won't say anythingfor now. "Let's go have lunch," Don decided.**

**Charlie looked at Terry to appeal for help. She shook her head and sad, "I'm with Don on this."**

"**So, exactly, who is this Dr. Lyndell?" Don asked.**

"**She teaches biochemistry. "And among her degrees is a medical one. So when I passed out, one of my students went to get her," Charlie replied.**

**When they reached the car, Don let go of Charlie so he could get in. "How long before you have to be back?"**

"**About forty-five minutes. So what do you suggest?"**

"**We could go to the pizza place nearby. What do you want, Terry?" Don asked.**

"**Doesn't matter to me," she said.**

"**Me either," Charlie added.**

**Ten minutes later, they were sitting in a booth at the pizza parlor, looking at menus. Charlie looked up to ask, "So what are the surveillance plans for tonight?"**

"**Well, have everyone staked out at all possible targets. Since the killer never strikes from twice from the same place. We will also be patrolling near the shortcut of yours," Don answered.**

**The waitress arrived with their sodas and a basket breadsticks with marinara sauce. "Compliments of the house. What will you have?"**

"**One large cheese lover's pizza," Don told her.**

"**It'll be ready in twenty minutes," the waitress told him.**

**Charlie checked his watch and said, "Maybe we should get it to go. I need to get back to the campus by 1:00"**

"**We can do that," Don said. He looked straight at Charlie. "I want to know if you had supper and breakfast." He was often concerned about his brother's habits of skipping meals and sleep when totally wrapped up in a problem or project. So the news of Charlie's collapse had come as no surprise. He only hoped Charlie would take it as a wake-up call to ease up on himself.**

"**Yes. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Dad," Charlie said defensively.**

"**Okay. I'll take your word for it," Don replied. "But if I hear about you passing out again, Dad is definitely going to know about it."**

"**Okay. Now could we please drop the subject?" Charlie pleaded.**

**Don nodded and they set about to enjoy lunch.**

A/N This is for the evil person who wanted Don to know. I do write until I hit a wall and end up with some less than perfect chapters until momentum picks up again or the story gets abandoned for lack of ideas.

Just a few chapters left.


	27. Chapter 26

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 26

**Charlie worked well into the evening at the campus as was his usual routine. He also was waiting to know if the stakeout had been successful or not. He just couldn't even consider the fact that Amita or another student might be the next victim. Finally he locked up his office and headed for home. Pedaling his bike swiftly across the quiet campus, he slowed down as he approached the shortcut. Although Don had said, it was being patrolled, he could se no one.**

**Throwing caution to the wind, he dismounted his bike to wheel it through the narrower parts. He was halfway through it when he heard footsteps, Thinking it was whoever on patrol, he paid them no mind. Suddenly he felt strong hands grasping him pulling him away from his bike. **

**Charlie realized that he'd made a very big and possibly fatal mistake. "Help!" he screamed, kicking and twisting in an effort to get out of the grasp he was being held tightly in. "Somebody! Help!"**

"**Stop right there," one of the patrolling security guards yelled. He looked over to his partner. "Call it in."**

**Don and Terry were staked out at Target 'A' when the call came in over the radio. "All Units, converge on Target 'H'. Assault in progress."**

"**Maybe we'll get him this time," Don said, pulling out into the street.**

**Charlie felt something strike him across the side of the head and he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Evidently the killer had decided to flee and attack another time.**

"**Are you all right?" one of the security guards asked, kneeling beside him.**

**Charlie shook off the dazed feeling and nodded. "Yeah. Just get after him." He made no move to get up from where he was sitting.**

**Don and Terry were the first to arrive and they climbed out of the car, drawing their guns. Seeing Charlie on the ground, Don stopped short to ask, "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm okay," Charlie replied. He pointed toward the woods. "He's somewhere out there."**

**Suddenly a girl's scream sounded and was abruptly cut off. "He's grabbed someone else," Terry said, already heading into the forest. Don gave one last look and followed her.**

"**We'll get this S.O.B. tonight," he said determinedly **

**Terry stopped when she saw a man about 5'5" or 5'6" easily carrying a young woman deeper into the dense trees. "Freeze! FBI!" she shouted, moving towards the pair.**

**The killer made no move to let go off his victim; he wasn't going to be denied this time. The young woman was still struggling, her frantic efforts to get away having no effect on her abductor.**

**Terry studied them carefully determined that the killer was going to be taken in alive. Taking careful aim, she pulled the trigger, a clean shot to the shoulder. **

**He dropped the victim as reflexively, he clutched a hand to his injured shoulder. "Down on the ground! Now!" She moved in, gun still aimed.**

**The victim was making a move to run, so looking at the frightened young woman, she said, "Its okay. You're safe now."**

"**Thank God," the girl said and Terry was looking at the frightened face of Dawn Landry.**

"**Good shot," Don said, joining his partner, his own gun trained at the man on the ground. "Go ahead, make the arrest. You certainly deserve it."**

"**It'll be my pleasure." She holstered her gun and pulled out her handcuffs. Kneeling so she was holding down their suspect, she roughly jerked his arms around his back to snap the cuffs on. "You are under arrest for the murder of Lorelei Harris and the attempted murders of Charles Eppes and Dawn Landry. You have the right to remain silent..."**

**Don listened as the rights were being read to the suspect. He had no idea why the killer had decided to break his pattern, only that Charlie had almost became his latest victim.**


	28. Chapter 27

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 27

**Terry finished reading the suspect his rights and stood up. "Take him away," she ordered the two agents who had just arrived.**

"**I'm glad that's over," Don said.**

"**Terry nodded. "You and Charlie both, I'd say. Now he doesn't have to wonder if the next victim will be someone he knows." Together they headed back to where they'd left the mathematician.**

"**It's all over, Buddy. "We've got him," Don told Charlie. "You should've seen Terry take him down."**

"**I'm glad," Charlie replied. His voice sounded shaky but Don was ready to just chalk it up to relief.**

"**Don, since you're agent in charge, why don't you go back to the office and get started on the paperwork. I can give Charlie a ride home if he wants it," Terry suggested.**

"**I want it," Charlie spoke up. He had a headache from the blow he'd sustained and was more than ready to catch a ride.**

"**Okay, Buddy. I'm pretty certain that this is our guy but we won't be sure until the DNA results come back," Don said, clapping Charlie on the back. "I'll call you tomorrow."**

"**Okay." His attention was focused on the handcuffed suspect who was being marched past them to an awaiting police vehicle.**

"**I'll see back at the office," Terry said. She looked over at Charlie. "You ready to get going?"**

**After putting his bike in the backseat, Charlie got in the front. He leaned his head back and let out a long sigh. Terry looked over at him and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"**

"**I'm okay. Just a bump and some bruises. Nothing to worry about. I will be so glad to get home and go to bed," Charlie replied, waving off her concern.**

**Alan had arrived home from his night out with Art Stanley to find no sign of Charlie. Knowing of his habit to work late on Thursday nights and that there was a killer striking the campus, he was inclined to worry. So he decided to wait up until his youngest son arrived home. Hearing a car pull into the driveway, he got up and went to the door.**

"**Thanks," Charlie said, unloading his bike and putting it in the garage.**

"**I'm going to step in for a moment. I need to talk to your father," Terry said, falling in step beside him.**

"**Hi, Dad," Charlie said, entering the house and heading straight for the stairs. "Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight, Charlie." He turned to Terry. "Good evening."**

"**Good evening, Mr. Eppes. I just wanted to let you know that it looks like we caught the Campus Killer," terry told him.**

"**That's good. I knew this thing was starting to get to Charlie. Hey, if you and Don aren't busy Saturday, how about coming over for lunch?" Alan suggested.**

"**I'll Keep that under advisement. Goodnight, Mr. Eppes, Charlie. Right now I need to get back to the office," Terry said, turning to let herself out.**

"**Tell Don not to work so late," Alan said, going to lock the door.**

**Charlie had been listening from where he'd paused on the stairs. "Matchmaking, Dad? I know you're doing it with me and Amita. But Don and Terry?"**

"**Sometimes a father has to look out for his sons," Alan stated. He switched off the lights and headed upstairs, humming the song from 'Fiddler On the Roof'.**

**Charlie just shook his head as he ducked into his room.**


	29. Chapter 28

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 28

**Charlie awakened to the sound of his alarm going off. He yawned and stretched a slight headache and bruises being the only lingering reminders of the night before. For the first time in what seemed like weeks, he was more than ready for life to get back to what passed for normal for him. Nothing more to think about than teaching his classes, his presentation for a conference he was attending come summer and Larry's calculations.**

"**Morning, Dad."**

"**Morning, Charlie," Alan said setting a platter of pancakes on the table and going to get the syrup. "I see that the police and FBI are planning on holding a press conference later today."**

"**Yeah. They probably need to wait for the San Francisco to get here. If it's on between classes, I'll try and watch it. Not that I did much good on the case," Charlie replied.**

"**I'm just glad that this is over and we can get back to what passes for normal around here," Alan said, sitting down across from him.**

**By the time Charlie reached Calsci, the news had already spread all over the campus. When class time arrived, the students were still talking about it when they filed in. After giving them a few minutes to settle down, he said, "All right, let's just review what you've learned so far. We'll move onto the next chapter come Monday."**

**He was cleaning off the chalkboard in preparation for his next class when Larry tapped on the door. "Charles, is it okay if I come in?"**

"**Sure, Larry," Charlie replied. He turned away from the chalkboard and motioned for the older man to enter.**

"**I heard that the killer who was stalking the campus was captured," Larry said, taking the desk chair.**

"**Yeah. The police and FBI are supposed to make an announcement later today," Charlie answered, perching himself on a corner of the desk. "Larry, if you still want me to, I can get started on the calculations for you."**

"**Of course I do, Charles," Larry said.**

"**Good. I'll be sure and get to them on Monday afternoon."**

"**I will be sure to remind you just in case. No offense, Charles, but there is times when you can be easily distracted.**

"**No offense taken, Larry. I'll make a note to have Amita remind me as well," Charlie replied.**

"**I take it that whatever project you couldn't tell me about is completed."**

"**It is," Charlie said briefly.**

"**So, do you want to join me for lunch," Larry invited.**

"**Maybe later. There's something I need to do first," Charlie said. He slid off the desk and resumed cleaning off the chalkboard. **


	30. Chapter 29

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 29

**When lunchtime arrived, Charlie headed for the short cut. He wanted to see it in the bright light and not think about how close he came to be killed. As he approached, he realized that he wasn't the only one to do that. He found Dawn standing by the taped off area, holding a flower in her hands. "Miss Landry?"**

**She turned, startled, "Professor Eppes. What are you doing here?"**

"**I had to see this for myself. And I think you did also," Charlie replied. He gestured to the nearby benches. "Come, sit down for a minute."**

**She followed him over to the bench and sat down on it, still holding the flower. "I-I have never been so scared in my life," she said softly.**

"**Yes. It is scary. Feeling totally helpless while you're fighting for your life."**

"**You were there last night. I saw you," dawn said turning to face him.**

"**Yes, I was there. You and I both survived what Lorelei did not. I'm not sure if we should feel guilty or relieved," Charlie said quietly.**

**Dawn stared at the flower for a moment. Lorel and I were roommates. But I regret the fact that I never took the time to try and be her friend. I don't think she wanted to be here, she missed Chicago too much."**

"**Calsci is a good school. I came here first as a student and now I teach. I guess I can't seem to get away from this place," Charlie said, giving her a smile. "What about you?"**

"**I came here on a scholarship. Anyway, I always wanted to experience California," Dawn explained.**

"**You know, Lorelei told me how she wanted to ****teach school in the inner city in Chicago," Charlie said, looking down at the ground. "She had so many plans for her future. It's such a shame this had to happen."**

"**Yes, it is," Dawn agreed. "Her parents are arriving Sunday to pick up her belongings so I need to get everything packed up." She placed the flower beside her. **

"**If I don't get a chance to talk to them, could you please tell them she was one of the best students I ever taught," Charlie said. He stood up and looked at Dawn. "Do you want to stay here or go to lunch?"**

"**I think I'll stay here a few minutes more. Thanks anyway," Dawn replied. She wrapped her arms about herself.**

"**If you want to talk more, I'll be in the snack bar until about 12:50," Charlie told her as he started back toward the buildings. **


	31. Chapter 30

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 30

**The press conference was scheduled for 3:30 that afternoon. Charlie managed to join the group clustered around one of the TVs in the Student Union. **

**The L.A. police chief spoke for a few minutes and then Don stepped up to the podium. "The FBI is pleased to announce that we have in custody a probable suspect in the Campus Killer case. However, the name is being withheld pending the DNA results."**

"**How long will that take?" one of the reporters asked.**

"**The tests are expected to be completed sometime tomorrow," Don replied.**

"**Agent Eppes, can you tell us anything about the suspect?"**

"**Not at this time. No," Don answered.**

"**So, when is he gonna tell us?" one of the students griped.**

""**When the results are back, they probably will announce it," someone else said.**

"**I take it that this is it then?" Larry asked softly, making his way over to Charlie.**

"**Looks like it," Charlie replied. "I just wish he could've been stopped sooner." He glanced at his watch. "Hey, I gotta get going. I asked Amita to give me a ride since I've got to run a couple of errands.**

"**Okay, I'll see you on Monday, Charles." He watched the younger man make his way toward the door.**

"**Yeah, Monday," Charlie said. He glanced back at Larry and almost ran straight into Amita.**

"**Hey, slow down," she said, holding up a hand to stop him. "I thought I might find you here."**

**Charlie skidded to a stop. "Sorry, Amita. I wanted to catch the news conference," he explained.**

"**What did they say?"**

"**That the FBI has somebody in custody. That's all Don could say right now," he answered.**

"**I hope they did catch the guy," Amita said. She looked at Charlie. "What kind of errands did you need to run?"**

"**Grocery shopping," Charlie replied, wheeling his bike toward her car.**

"**Need any help? I get the idea that you don't do this very often ."**

"**Hard to do much on a bike." He hoisted it into the backseat and then got in front. "Dad invited Don and Terry over for lunch tomorrow and I thought I'd give him a break for once. I need to think of something not too complicated to cook. What would you suggest?"**

"**Let's see when we get to the store," Amita replied. She started the car and pulled into the street.**

**A/N Sorry about the delay but my muse abruptly deserted me for another TV fandom. (Bad Muse. Get back here.) The rest of the story will be up soon.**


	32. Chapter 31

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Chapter 31

**It was about noon when Don and Terry left the office and headed for Charlie's house. Don shook his head, still finding it a little hard not to still think of it as their father's house. Terry relaxed in her seat beside him. "At least we can tell Charlie that the DNA results match. Dwayne Richard Malvie is definitely our killer."**

"**Now it's gonna be a fight as to whoever tries him first." He pulled into the driveway and climbed out, heading for the house with Terry right behind him.**

"**Donny, Terry," Alan said opening the door. "You're just in time. Charlie made meatloaf."**

**Don looked over to where Charlie was writing in a notebook. "Okay. Who are you? And what did you do with my brother?"**

**Terry hastily bit back a smile as Alan said in a low voice. "I have the Pepto Bismol handy in case we need it."**

"**I heard that. I will have you to know that I'm a pretty good cook," Charlie stated.**

"**Sure. Like when it comes to heating up leftovers or using the microwave," Don pointed out. "Remember the time you tried to surprise Mom with a birthday cake?"**

"**Hey, I was only eight-years-old," Charlie protested.**

"**If Mom hadn't come home early from shopping, you could have burned the house down and you in it."**

"**You're just sore because you got grounded for not being home," Charlie retorted.**

"**Enough," Alan said, stepping between them. "Charlie, I'm sure your meatloaf will be just fine. Alan you go wash up." **

"**Time to check the meatloaf anyway," Charlie said, getting up to head for the kitchen.**

**Alan turned to Terry and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry about that."**

"**Oh, that's okay. One thing I learned when I started taking a psychology course is that brothers will be brothers and there will be disagreements. So, when did Charlie start taking over the cooking?"**

"**Yesterday. He came home with everything for lunch today. Told me that it was time he started taking on that responsibility as well."**

"**Well, I'm sure Charlie will be good at whatever he puts his mind to," Terry commented.**

"**Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes," Charlie announced from the kitchen. "Dad, could you set the table, please?"**

"**I'm coming. What would you like to drink?" Alan asked Terry.**

"**An iced tea would be nice."**

"**I'll get it just as soon as I set the table."**

"**There's no hurry," Terry replied. She glanced over at Don who had just come downstairs.**

"**So is this the new and improved Charlie?" Don joked.**

"**He'll hear you," Terry said but she was smiling.**

"**All I can say is enjoy it while you can," Don replied.**

**Alan had set the table. He turned to Don. "I suppose you're having a beer."**

"**Do we have any?" Don asked.**

"**Yes, we do. Besides getting everything for lunch, he brought home your favorite brand. He did complain that the liquor store clerk made him show his ID," Alan replied.**

"**Doesn't surprise me any," Don commented, heading into the kitchen to get his beer.**

"**Hey, Don, could you carry the salad to the table?" Charlie asked, stirring something in a pot that definitely smelled delicious.**

"**Sure," Don said. He gave Charlie a sideways glance. "Are you taking over all the cooking now?"**

"**Some of it anyway," Charlie replied.**

**When everybody was seated at the table and their plates filled, Don made a face as he bit into his meatloaf. Catching sight of Alan's warning look, he hastily swallowed and said, "It actually tastes pretty good, Charlie." He sat back to enjoy the meal, no more fooling around.**

"**Thank you," Charlie replied, ducking his head to dig into his own meal.**


	33. Epilogue

**TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

Epilogue

**Don put down his pen after signing off on the last of the paperwork on Dwayne Richard Malvie aka the Campus Killer. It was case closed and he felt more relieved than usual. It still gave him pause every time he came across Charlie's name among those listed in the indictment. L.A. had won out and the trial would probably commence sometime in the fall. He hoped that his brother wouldn't be called to testify as to his own attack, he just didn't want him to relive it again.**

"**Want to grab some coffee, Don?" Terry asked, approaching his desk.**

"**Sure. Just let me get this filed away." Don replied. "I have something I want to ask you any." He carried the folder over to the appropriate cabinet and stuck it in.**

"**What did you want to ask me?" Terry inquired as soon as they seated themselves at one of the tables in the cafeteria.**

"**I've already arranged to take time off next month to go to Florida with Charlie. Dad's paying for everything. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join us. Help me keep Charlie out of trouble," Don said.**

"**What kind of trouble could he possibly get into?" Terry asked.**

"**It's Florida, its Spring break and Charlie's a little inexperienced with this. So what do you say?" Don asked.**

"**Isn't Charlie a little old to need a chaperone?" Terry asked. A smile played across her face.**

"**Better that than throw him to the sharks," Don joked. "Spring Break can get a little intense. I know—I've been there." **

"**I'll think about it," Terry said, taking a sip of her coffee. "And then I'll let you know."**

**Don assumed a put upon expression. "Charlie actually had the nerve to say that that you would help him keep me out of trouble."**

"**Now that'sthe more likely scenario," Terry commented.. "Okay, since both of you want me there, I might as well come too. But I am paying my own way."**

"**Sounds fair enough," Don replied. He was definitely looking forward to the upcoming break.**

**A/N There it's completed.. (Now I'm to go catch my muase who's happily running around in the TV fandom.) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
